Hidden
by momonono
Summary: A/C Story with a twist (AU). Alex and Casey were in a past relationship, however that relationship was full of lies. Long story short, Alex tries to get her woman back. Trust me it's worth reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am back with another story and hopefully it's really good. I think this story is totally different what I ever read or wrote. The story and background is mine and all characters are accredited to Dick Wolf. Enjoy!**

* * *

Casey sat on the bar stool, smiled at the bartender, and waving at her to come.

"Casey?" The bartender smiled. "I haven't seen you since we broke up? What brings you here?" The woman leaned over the table and kissed Casey on the cheek.

Casey smiled, "Wow, Alex? I did not expect to see you, ever again…" Casey berated herself for being cruel to her ex, although how much Alex deserved it. "I was fired," she finally answered Alex's question.

The blonde suddenly frowned, "You are telling me that Cougar fired you? I thought she wanted a piece of your ass!" Alex joked.

"Her name's Petrovsky." Casey annoyingly corrected. "She is now Director and CEO of TD Bank." Casey sighed, "Can I get your strongest drink please." Casey said, remembering the reason she came there.

Alex nodded and walked off and soon came back with a drink at hand. "Don't drink too fast." She winked, "I have to work but if you stay and you are not too drunk we can catch up." She smiled and walked to the next customer.

Casey sat there deciding whether to ruin her sobriety or not. One thing Alex did not know was that after the break up, Casey had a break down. Her whole life just tore apart. Granted she was the one who ended it with Alex, but if she knew the consequences she would have thought twice, or maybe not because she realized that relationship with Alex was a huge lie.

Of course like most alcoholics she convinced herself that she didn't have a problem until she was almost arrested for drinking and driving, thank god she knew that cop or it would have been the end of her.

Olivia took her to her first AA meeting almost two years ago and she hasn't drank since. Olivia and Casey grew up together. They were next door neighbors and the best of friends.

Casey felt bad for herself, but she felt even worse for Olivia. Olivia wanted to become a detective but each time she applied they always gave the spot to a younger woman or a more experienced man.

Casey slowly pushed the drink away and breathed. She waved Alex to come over, "You always know who is legit here, right?"

"Right… what? You want to take a girl home?" Alex asked, hesitantly.

Casey shook her head, "I need stability in my life and I think a girlfriend would do."

"Um…well like I said, we can catch up." Alex pushed.

Casey shook her head, "Um... I know but I need a girlfriend," Casey said wondering why Alex wasn't listening.

"And I am telling you we need to talk." Alex answered back and went on to serving drinks.

Casey got off the bar stool and walked onto the dance floor. This blonde woman eyed her and walked towards her.

"OMG Casey! I didn't know you batted for this team!" Serena smiled.

"You usually don't tell subordinates-"

"You still hate me because I got your job?! Get over it Casey and move on, it happened three weeks ago! You need to get your stuff together. You are really, really, smart and talented and qualified for almost every job." Serena smiled at her as she twirled.

"You really think so?" Casey answered.

"Yes."

"Do you want-"

"To ditch this place later? Yes."

They both smiled at each other and danced the night away.

At closing, Casey went towards the bar and signaled for Alex. "Hey, can we get a rain check for tonight. Maybe, lunch. I am free always or at least until I get a job."

Alex glared at the woman behind Casey, and looked back at Casey and her voice softened, "I really wanted to catch up tonight."

"And I am now busy tonight," Casey smiled as she grabbed Serena's hand. "Want my number?" Casey asked.

"I'll just give you mine. You call me whenever you are not fucking a random girl," Alex said bitterly. She wrote down her number and handed it to Casey.

"For the record, Casey and I worked together," Serena responded.

"I wasn't talking to you, skank." Alex said almost wanting Serena to try something.

"Um…Serena lets go, don't worry about her," Casey pushed Serena out the door.

"Who they hell does she think she is?!" Serena yelled.

"Look, we'll get in our separate cars and you follow me home, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah." Serena took a breath.

* * *

Alex told her coworkers to clean up and then took a drink for herself and sat on the bar stool.

"Hey, Lexy you ok?" Roberto, the manager, asked her.

She nodded, she was not one to spill her guts to someone, and the only person who could do that was Casey.

She did realize Casey ended it with her for a reason. She lied about everything, her life, her job, her childhood, her arrests, and even her name, but what she knew she didn't lie about was her feelings for Casey and those were real.

She never let anyone in. She didn't want anyone in, her past made her scared for her future and if Casey knew the real her, she just knew deep down Casey would have told her she didn't want her anymore, and that would have been worse. She would have been rejected.

No one wants to be rejected.

She realized, the day Casey found out her name wasn't Joy, and was actually Alexandra Cabot, that Casey wouldn't have cared if she was arrested for petty theft, marijuana, and even public intoxication. Of course those are the things she was caught for. She got away with millions of dollars with a click of a mouse, never to be traced again. She drove drunk and hit a man crossing the street, and she was glad he was ok because she was going to turn herself in.

Once Casey was out of her life she decided to live it clean so that the next person who comes into her life won't have to go through the hurt Casey did.

She just hung out with the wrong crowd in her younger years. She could have gone to college, and become something great.

However, in despite of her past, she could not be more proud of herself. She changed for the better. She has a steady job that she doesn't need. She is loyal now and she keeps her promises. She hasn't gone near marijuana since Casey. She has an apartment and she is quite happy with her life.

Of course, something is missing and that's someone to share her life with.

She doesn't have any preference to gender, but lately, women have just been on her mind.

"I am going to head out." She rose form the bar stool and walked out the door.

She entered her car and drove to her apartment.

She had a vest on that barely fit her slim body, but somehow she always got herself to look so sexy in it.

She entered her apartment and locked the door dropping all that was on her arms to the floor.

She scanned her messy apartment and sighed. "I really need to clean this place." She walked by the small kitchen and entered her room.

She quickly rid herself of any clothing and snuggled under the covers.

Something about sleeping in the nude gave her this freedom. Clothing constricted her.

She had nothing to do the next day so she did not put on her alarm clock.

Casey was on her mind, and wouldn't get out.

She started to remember how Casey felt and her smell. How Casey's bright green eyes would look into hers with such longing and want. She remembered how Casey would smile at her. She remembered when Casey would say 'I love you' her pupils would dilate.

She missed the smallest of things like Casey's cleanliness, her touch, her voice, and her lips.

She finally was lulled to sleep remembering her past.

* * *

**AN: So give me your comments and should I go on or not. Review and tell me what you think about the story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't think I will be updating daily but here is a treat :) This chapter starts off with the break-up two years ago. So read away :)**

* * *

"_Joy! Guess what?!" Casey came inside the apartment with a huge smile on her face._

_Alex was seated on the couch watching TV. She turned towards her girlfriend and smiled. She couldn't be as happy as she was at that time._

"_We are going on a vacation?" Alex joked._

"_No… I got my promotion!" Casey smiled as she ran up to Alex and gave her the paper._

_Alex read it and quickly kissed Casey, "I am so happy for you! I know you wanted this since forever!" Alex kissed Casey even longer. "We have to celebrate!" She ended the kiss._

"_We do?" Casey asked, "I mean it's not like I became CEO or anything."_

"_So? You accomplished something you've wanted to accomplish for a while now." Alex smiled._

"_I know!" Casey smiled once again._

"_Go get dressed, it's..." She checked the time, "seven-thirty." _

_As Casey entered the room to get dressed someone knocked on the door loudly yelling Alex._

"_Alex! I know you're in there! Open the door!" The man sounded gruff with a slight Puerto Rican accent. _

"_Fuck, fuck." Alex whispered to herself._

_Casey quickly came out of the room with a dress in her hand and only her bra and lace panties on. _

"_What's going on? Who's Alex?" Casey spoke in almost a panic._

"_Go back in the room I'll deal with this." Alex said strictly._

"_Joy, we have to call the police… you don't know what this guy is capable-"_

"_I said go back in, damn it," Alex demanded. "Please!"_

_Stunned, Casey quickly ran back in the room and shut the door._

_The man continued to knock, "I hear you in there!" He was about to bang on the door once more when Alex opened it._

"_Why the fuck are you here?!" Alex whispered but still anger filled her voice._

"_Don't fuck with me. I told you I wanted the money by-"_

"_Wednesday! And today is-"_

"_Wednesday dip shit."_

"_Fuck!" Alex rolled her eyes and thought of something quick. "Look I totally forgot! I have people to take care of and stuff to do. I can't be paying you drug money when I haven't even paid my own rent." Alex said, throwing out excuses._

"_Right…but you know Alex debts are paid on the day they need to be, whether you like it or not." The man smiled, "But since I know you are good for it, I'll give you a day."_

_Alex had a breath of relief. "Thank you…dip shit." She smiled at him._

_He walked away, and turned back, "See you tomorrow!"_

_She quickly shut the door and turned around to see Casey not dressed and angry._

"_Who the fuck is Alex? Why the fuck does he keep calling you Alex? Is that like an Alias? Or is that your real name?" Casey withdrew papers from her back and shoved them on Alex's chest._

"_Casey, listen to me… I love you and-"_

"_And what?! You are a fucking drug dealer?! That is just crazy! My girlfriend…no, my life is a whole lie! I lived with you for almost a year and you couldn't just tell me that you are some low life who messes with people's hearts?!" _

"_Casey, these papers were hidden in a locked chest, how did you even get in? Did you ever trust me?" Alex attempted to turn the focus of the conversation on Casey._

_Casey was having none of it, "Fuck you! I trusted you, Joy…or Alex... or whoever the fuck you are. I was looking for my bracelet and I found a key in the cabinets and I remembered you had a chest so I wanted to find out what was in there. I just saw a bunch of papers under the name of Alexandra Cabot. I found a birth certificate under Alexandra Cabot and I thought maybe it was for one of your friends so I shut it and put it away." Casey started pacing, "I…I heard that guy yell Alex and that's when it clicked and I went through it again and found an ID with your picture and the name Alex Cabot." Casey started to visibly shake._

"_I couldn't tell you… You met me when I was impersonating someone… I couldn't just tell you on our first date you would think I am a liar."_

"_What the fuck are you now?! It didn't make a difference." In that second Casey's normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed and her face contorted in an all-consuming anger; her nostrils flaring, and her eyes flashing. "I can't believe this! You were impersonating someone?! Who are you! You are obviously not a manager at a hotel… Fuck I am suck an Idiot!"_

"_I know how bad this is, but I can assure you that I will make things right. I will fix this. I will tell you all you need to know… please! Just hear me out." Alex pleaded. _

_Casey just stood there, stared at Alex, and spoke, "Do I owe you that?"_

"_I know, but-"_

"_I said," Casey raised her voice, "Do I owe you that?"_

_Alex slowly sat down, and that was the first time Casey- or anyone for that matter- seen her cry. _

_Alex knew that she was going to lose Casey and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt this overwhelming feeling to weep, as if grieving for a dead loved one. She covered her eyes, ashamed that if Casey saw it would mean she was weak, that she had no more left in her to go on._

_Casey glanced over at Alex and suddenly softened and walked over to Alex and pulled her close, as if whatever happened the last hour didn't happen._

"_I'm so sorry, Casey, I swear I am… I can't lose you! You are the only thing going for me." Alex spoke through her sobs._

"_I…can't." Casey answered. She stood up, "I want to forgive you, but I can't right now and I really don't know when… I'm sorry." Casey grabbed most of her things and walked out of the apartment._

* * *

**Present Day**

Alex woke up got dressed and made breakfast for herself. She grabbed her phone and sat down. It was noon already and she was waiting for Casey to call her.

She just wanted to explain herself. Something she did not get to do. Casey should know the real reason she had to lie about her identity.

She grasped that Casey probably forgave her. She smiled at that and continued to eat.

Once she was done she grabbed a hoodie and stepped outside. She decided to walk instead of driving. She rarely walked but today looked just seemed to be a great day.

As she was walking she saw a woman she recognized.

"Abbie?" Alex hugged her.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you were dead… Last I heard you got shot." Abbie smiled. She had her brown hair tied into a messy ponytail and wore a white tank and jeans.

"I am guessing you just got out of lockup." Alex smiled.

Abbie shrugged, "You know how it is." She looked around Alex, "Walk with me."

"Um ok." Alex followed her.

"So I can't deal anymore-"

"What does that have to do with me?" Alex asked.

"Whoa girl, let me talk." Abbie slightly shoved Alex. "Well I got paroled so if I want to keep the bread up I need you to help me… We have always been good. I'll give you a quarter of the share-"

"I don't deal anymore." Alex stood in front of Abbie to stop her from walking.

"What do you mean you don't deal anymore? You are like the Donald Trump of dealing." Abbie smiled.

"Thanks, but I want to live clean now." Alex responded.

"Clean, huh? What hottie is sleeping with you now?" Abbie questioned, knowing every time Alex changed her life it was for the betterment of her partner.

"Look I just can't anymore. I lost someone I loved over this shit and I don't want it to happen again." Alex started back for home.

"Well thanks anyway Cabot!" Abbie screamed.

"Welcome Carmichael." Alex smiled as she walked away.

Alex shook her head and checked the time. two-fourteen.

She finally just gave up on Casey calling.

She ran back to Abbie, "You want to come back to my apartment? Or your parole officer won't allow that?"

"Um…come to mines." She grabbed Alex's hand and walked straight there.

* * *

**AN: If you love this story review and I will update as soon as I can :) Tell me what you think  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Since I am free during the day, I wrote another chapter :)**

* * *

Serena was first to wake up and wanted to leave the apartment quietly. She swiftly put on her clothing back on and almost left the room until Casey stirred.

"Serena?" Casey woke.

Sheepishly Serena answered, "Yes?"

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to stay for breakfast." Casey sat up.

"Um… I… look you are a great person, but last night was just two gals having fun in bed." Serena smiled slightly.

"I don't understand. I definitely remember you saying that this was mind blowing sex and that you wanted to cook me breakfast in the morning before you went to work." Casey stared at Serena confused.

"God damn it Casey! I am trying to let you down real easy… Look, you are unemployed, and your apartment sucks. You don't even have cable… I checked."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Casey asked offended.

"It has to do with everything. I certainly do not want a low life girlfriend. What we had was fun for a few hours and that's it. Nothing else." Serena harshly spoke to Casey.

"Ok, wow." Casey answered almost speechless. "Well, fuck you. Get the fuck out of my house, you little bitch. I want you and your weirdly shaped ass out of my house!"

"Weirdly shaped ass?!" Serena replied skeptically.

"I wasn't going to say anything earlier, but since you want to come in my space-No, pun intended- and try to fuck me over, I want to tell you the truth about your oddly shaped ass… it's weird and I think plastic surgery could fix it just like it fixed those fake boobs of yours." Casey stood up and grabbed her robe.

"My boobs aren't fake." Serena answered shakily.

"Right…and my parents are millionaires." Casey sarcastically replied. "I need you to leave or else I will call the cops."

"I was going to leave quietly, but looks like you wanted to wake up the whole floor." Serena replied grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

Casey immediately shut the door and locked it. "What the fuck was that?" She asked herself as she entered the bathroom and got herself dressed.

She made herself a cup of coffee, which she truly believes is an addiction.

Today started off horribly- as did every day of her life- so she decided to get some air she grabbed her key's and drove around, but found herself in front of Olivia's house.

She remained in the car for over thirty minutes before she decided to get out. After all, it wasn't a coincidence that she stopped in front of Olivia's house.

She hadn't seen Olivia since she married Amanda, and adopted two kids.

Although highly intolerant of Casey, Amanda never told Olivia how she really felt about the "drunken psycho," which Amanda called Casey almost every time she had seen her.

However, Casey continued to walk towards their door steps. She knocked twice, before someone opened the door.

"I thought I said never come near my family again. Was I not clear?" Amanda was obviously bothered by the fact that the woman who almost crashed with her children in the car, was standing on her porch.

"I am not here for you." Casey breathed and rubbed her forehead, "Look I've had a shitty month and day and you can even take it as far as a year. I just want to talk to someone and I think Olivia would just be that person." Casey pleaded.

She must have struck a nerve because Amanda let her in and yelled for Olivia. "Wipe your shoes."

Casey nodded and followed her to an office where Olivia was.

Olivia looked up, and if her eyes could smile right now this would have been that moment. She rapidly dropped what she was working on and hugged Casey.

Amanda took this as a signal to leave, "I'll leave you two to catch up."

"I have missed you." Olivia smiled at Casey. "Sit, sit." Olivia made her way to the seat she was on and Casey sat directly in front of the desk.

"I missed you, too." Casey replied.

"What's new with you?" Olivia asked knowing there had to be a problem.

"My life is a mess… I lost my job, women are crazy, and I am just… I don't know… I want to give up." Casey stared at the ground.

"How did you lose your job? I thought business managing was your thing… You do it very well." Olivia encouraged her friend.

"I worked for a fucking bank corporation, kissed ass, and made my way to the top. I was supposed to be vice CEO… and for all the shit I did for them… I deserved it. I got fired because someone else would take the job for much less." Casey replied discouraged.

"Use less curse words… The kids pick up on stuff."

"Oh sorry…" Casey replied covering her mouth.

"It's ok," Olivia chuckled, "I think you should stop pitying yourself and go out there and look for a job."

"I am looking…" Casey replied. "You know who I saw yesterday at the bar? And don't worry I didn't drink."

Olivia's frown receded, "Who?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Alex."

"Alex? Who's- Ooooh- how did you react to that?" Olivia replied even more intrigued.

"She wanted to talk… I don't know about that, seeing as what we had wasn't even real… but I never had a connection with anyone else like I had with her."

"You know I am a sucker for love, but realize you are kind of desperate right now. We searched her record together. She is a thief and a criminal, and I don't want you in that kind of danger." Olivia warned.

"I never said I was going to call her," Casey pulled the paper out of her pocket, "This is the number and now it's ripped." Casey said as she shredded the paper and threw it into the bin.

"I am not going to even ask why you didn't throw it away in the first place." Olivia smirked.

"I know I am taking so much of your time and you have a family to tend to so I will call you." Casey stood up.

Olivia stood too and walked around to hug Casey and walked her out of the home, "Remember to call," Olivia reminded Casey as she was stepping out.

Casey got into her car and felt like she accomplished something. She knew she had to get her life together.

* * *

Alex entered the down trodden apartment complex of her friend. "This place is seriously a piece of crap." Alex observed.

"Thank you Ms. State the Obvious. I am forced to live here. I would rather the lavish life but hell I was incarcerated for god sakes." Abbie replied.

"Sorry."

They both entered the building and went up the elevator and straight to Abbie's apartment.

"Nice, apartment." Alex joked.

"Shut up. So are we going to do this or what?" Abbie asked, shutting the door.

"I can't believe I am getting back into this." Alex replied as she sat down at the dinner table.

"You never left… No one can really leave something they are used to doing." Abbie answered.

Alex just nodded.

Abbie took a seat close to Alex. She grabbed paper and began writing an address.

"This is where you are going. You are going to ask for Julio. Julio is not the dealer, his brother is, but Julio is a sucker for hot girls. He'll take you to his brother Juan. I paid him already, you just need to make sure everything is there. You can't bring the stuff here, because you know," Abbie slightly chuckled, "So you would have to bring it to where I work, same place you found me, off of Eighth Street. I'll pay you your share in about a week."

"A week?" Alex asked astonished.

"Yeah, you know I go fast." Abbie smiled.

"Ok."

"You kinda have to leave before my parole officer gets here," Abbie said as her eyes met the blue gaze Alex had on hers.

They both moved closer, their noses almost touching. She could feel the warmth of Abbie's breath brushing the top of her lip. She parted her lips slightly, leant in towards her, and kissed her, but however she quickly ended the kiss.

She stood up, grabbed the paper, and left the apartment with a confused Abbie still on the chair.

"Fuck, I am stupid." Alex whispered to herself as she left the building. She shamefully walked home. She knew they were friends, and that's all they would be and she embarrassed herself by forcing that kiss.

"FUCK!" She screamed out to the empty street ahead.

She quickly shoved the paper back into her pocket.

She entered a café, and sat down inside by the window. Out of the corner of her eye she swore she saw Casey about to come in.

Casey came inside and went straight for this empty two-seat table. She was exhausted, at least to Alex that's how she looked.

'This must be destiny.' Alex said to herself as she tried to muster up all the courage she had to get up and walk over to Casey. Which she did after five minutes.

"Casey?" She softly spoke.

Casey looked up, "Are you following me?"

"What? No! I was… I was sitting over there….by the window…Um… you didn't call me." Alex quickly regretted saying that.

"I must've lost the number or something." Casey lied.

"I really want to catch up." Alex smiled.

"Um… I really have lots of things to do." Casey lied once again.

"Yesterday, you said you had lots of time." Alex replied.

"I must've been drunk." Casey fibbed.

"Casey I just want to talk... it's not like I am going to coax you into being my girlfriend."

"Sit."

"Thank you and by the way you didn't drink last night." Alex smiled.

"I have nothing to tell you so whatever you want to get off your chest, you can." Casey said sourly. She didn't mean to sound so cruel, but Alex did deserve it and that is the only way she can stop herself from doing something stupid like date this blonde again.

"Um…well first off my name is Alex Cabot. I… Casey… I fucked up with you… you were the most important thing in my life and I lost you. I let our relationship fill up with lies… I am just sorry." Alex replied, "I really just want you to give me another chance to prove to you that I am trustworthy, reliable, and honest. I really changed my life since you and I just want this chance to prove to you that-"

"Good Afternoon, what would you like to drink?" The waitress asked.

Casey cut off her gaze from Alex to the woman asking the question, "Um… De-caf and two sugars."

"I would like you to please explain to me why you felt the need to interrupt our conversation?" Alex chided the woman.

"I am sorry ma'am, but I needed-"

"Just…just leave. Thank you." Alex said as the young woman hurried off.

"Alex!" Casey got Alex's attention.

"Sorry, but do you think it's easy to spill my guts to someone? Well, it's not…and that fucking sucks because I already know deep inside that you aren't going to give me the slightest chance…Thank you, Casey…thank you for giving me just a little of your time." Alex said as she rose up and walked out of the café.

Casey got up to chase her out the door, "Alex! Alex! Stop… I don't want a relationship with you right now! I just don't trust you… We can start out as friends and see what goes from there!" Casey yelled out.

Alex stopped jogging, smiled, and turned around. She ran back up to Casey, "Thank you. Give me your phone."

"Are you seriously going to rob me in broad daylight?" Casey asked a little scared.

"What? I need to give you my number." Alex said as Casey visibly relaxed and handed her phone to Alex who then called her phone to save both numbers. "Now I have your number and you have mines… I'll call you." Alex smiled.

Casey nodded, "I will answer."

"I was going to eat, but have some errands to run. So I'll see you."

"Same," Casey responded as she stepped back into the café.

Alex literally smiled the whole way to get her car to travel to Juan's house.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Casey and Alex? Alex kissing Abbie? Alex being back in the business?**


End file.
